May I help you?
by Hizashii
Summary: Primero fue el "¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?" y luego la tenía en su cama. Alice/Jasper. Reto.


**Título:** May I help you?  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim: **Alice/Jasper.  
**Rated:** M.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Lemmon (o algo así). OoC  
**Summary:** Primero fue el "¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?" y luego la tenía en su cama.  
**Dedicado a:** Analu Cullen y Elianna Cullen :3  
**Notas:** Para el reto_ Sácale jugo al Ooc_ (Alice OoC). Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias, joder! a Cafesitodeldia por betearlo; estaba horrible.

**

* * *

May I help you?**

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo mientras enterraba el cuerpo de la mujer en ese terreno apartado, la culpa lo estaba matando totalmente, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás y evitarlo. No había sido todo por su causa, ¿no? Él no había querido hacerlo…

(Maldición, sí había querido… pero nunca pensó en, realmente, hacerlo).

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Saltó del asombro, para luego voltearse y encontrarse frente a una mujer hermosa y de baja estatura.

—Eh…

—No es buena idea enterrarlo, dejas muchas evidencias forenses —contestó, riendo. Los ojos azules de la chica se entrecerraron con la risa.

Él, más allá de analizar la situación, asintió. Ella caminó grácilmente hasta donde él y el cuerpo se encontraban. Jasper no daba crédito a la actitud de la chica.

—¿Qué demo- Por qué? —preguntó, entre balbuceos. La chica sólo se carcajeó ante su confusión, echando la cabeza hacia atrás; Jasper notó lo largos y brillantes que eran sus cabellos, que estaban al viento.

—Solidaridad. Ayudar al prójimo —agitó la mano, despreocupada. Mientras la pequeña mujer lanzaba el cuerpo en una bolsa, Jasper se preguntó si no estaría cayendo en una trampa de la policía y ella lo estaba llevando directo hacia una celda.

Sin embargo, le creyó y la siguió mientras ella arrastraba el cuerpo por el terreno. Tan pronto llegaron ambos al auto de Jasper, ella le ordenó que abriera el maletero y metiera el cuerpo allí.

—Escúchame con atención, Jasper —murmuró ella, casi siseando—, llevarás esto a tu casa y lo meterás debajo de tu cama. No hagas más nada o no te ayudaré y terminarás en la cárcel. ¿Entendido? —gruñó. El rubio no sabía de qué debía asombrarse más: Si de su cambio actitud o del hecho que conociera su nombre.

No obstante, la obedeció; ella lo lucía lo suficientemente letal cuando le dio las indicaciones. Lucía _peligrosa_ (y eso, estúpidamente, le encantaba). Subió al auto y manejó con calma hacia su casa. Entró al garaje y jaló la bolsa por toda la mansión, hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí, lo escondió bajo la cama.

No iba dormir allí esa noche, no con el cadáver de su madre atormentándolo. Se dirigió a la habitación de invitados después de darse una ducha; mas, al notar que había olvidado su teléfono móvil, tuve que regresar a su habitación.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar. La vio allí, en su cama. Hermosa, tentadora y mortal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, asustado. Ella se limitó a señalar una pequeña bolsa en el suelo.

—Tu madre está allí —le dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Iba a romper sus dientes y eliminar sus huellas dactilares… Sin embargo, al final decidí quemarla; no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar hoy.

—¿Y allí están sus cenizas? —preguntó, asqueado. Ella asintió.

—Sí —suspiró el humo del cigarrillo—. Y así, _cariño_, es como la gente se deshace de los cuerpos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la pregunta había abandonado sus labios sin que él lo notara. Alice sonrió de medio lado, enigmática como sólo podía serlo ella.

—Me gustas, chico —rió—. Eres muy pequeño para mí, pero eres, definitivamente, atractivo.

Pensó en reír, pero optó por mirarla con una ceja alzada.

—Tú no entenderías —replicó, envuelta en su halo de misterio.

—Dime tu nombre, por favor —pidió. Ella se acercó a él, un poco rápido.

—Bautízame tú —fue un ronroneo sensual que lo puso a mil. La miró a los ojos, que antes eran azules, negros azabaches por la pasión. No se molestó en pensar un nombre para ella, sólo arremetió contra sus labios.

_«Estás aprendiendo, Jasper»_,escuchó una voz en su cabeza, pero la ignoró. Alice gimió cuando él lamió su cuello lentamente, él sonrió. _«Sí, me encanta tu lengua… muévela a otro lugar»_.Gruñó contra el cuello de la chica e hizo un recorrido con su lengua hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—Quiero. Que. Rasgues. El. Jodido. Vestido —siseó Alice, lentamente, llevando las manos de él a la cinturilla del corto vestido negro que llevaba. Se apegó a él con brusquedad y ambos gimieron. El rubio desgarró la tela con facilidad, dejándola en ropa interior (era de lencería negra con azul oscuro, jodidamente sexual).

—Eres tan condenadamente sexual, furcia —gruñó, contra sus labios, antes de morderle el labio inferior con fiereza. No logró sacarle sangre, pero sí excitarla.

—Te gusta rudo, ¿eh?; _Hijo de perra_ —siseó, enterrando sus largas uñas rojas sobre la piel pálida de Jasper. Lo empujó contra la pared, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo; le rasgó la camiseta mientras él jugaba con su lengua, deleitándose en ese sabor a peligro que bailaba en su saliva. Soltó el cinturón como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo y acarició la erección por encima del pantalón; se separó inmediatamente, moviéndose al otro lado de la cama—. Ahora tú, jodido bastardo, te desnudarás para mí mientras me masturbo y te irás poniendo cada vez más caliente, ¿entendiste?

Se supone que debería ser hombre y no dejarse dominar por ella, pero esa chica tenía lencería sexy y lo miraba como si fuera su juguete… y estaba más caliente que lo que alguna vez pudo haber estado. Se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a ella, quien lo miraba con una lujuria más allá de la inexplicable mientras comenzaba a recorrerse el cuerpo con las manos. Su mirada era penetrante, tanto que le costó desabotonar el jodido pantalón y bajar la condenada cremallera. Joder, no podía dejar de maldecir en su cabeza. Ella jadeó cuando se bajó el bóxer y eso, por primera vez en la noche, le dio la confianza suficiente como para dominar la situación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, arrogante, acercándose lentamente a ella. Ella se lamió los labios antes de asentir.

—Tu polla es tan grande, tan larga y gruesa; tiene esas venas que se han de sentir putamente geniales en mi coño… Obvio que me gusta ver de lo bueno —murmuró, con una calma que no sentía, antes de levantarse y acercarse a él. Sus cuerpos colisionaron y ambos gimieron, Jasper se aferró a la espalda de ella y desabrochó su sujetador con fuerza animal. No había tiempo para delicadezas.

—Quiero que me digas tu nombre, zorra —gruñó, deslizándole las bragas por sus suaves y perfectamente esculpidas piernas.

—No lo necesitas —aseguró ella, deslizando las uñas por la erección de Jasper. Él gimió bajito antes de empujarla contra una pared y se agachó hasta tener la cabeza recargada en el vientre de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué nombre gritaré cuando me corra? —dijo con tono ronco, contra la piel de su vientre —. ¿Cómo sabré el nombre de la chica que tendré entre mis piernas?

—Insúltame, dime zorra, puta o lo que sea —lloriqueó—. Y ahora sólo chúpame el coño o déjame chuparte la polla, lo que sea… quiero acción.

Jasper no sabía si agradecer al cielo o al infierno por enviarle a aquella chica, sobre todo cuando ella lo empujó a suelo y se subió sobre él. Bajó lentamente, deslizándose por toda la extensión de su erecto miembro, y ambos gimieron cuando el choque final de la piel les indicó que estaban unidos hasta el fondo. Alice estaba segura de que con dos centímetros más, le hubiera tocado el estómago o algo, rodó los ojos ante la sensación de estar totalmente llena (como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía).

—Alice —dijo entre jadeos—. Me llamo Alice.

Jasper escuchó su nombre pero, desde que la conoció, éste no había tenido menos importancia. La estaba follando y, siendo sinceros, desde que ella se encajó en su polla no había pensado en que no conocía su nombre. Cuando se cansó del ritmo que ella llevaba, lento y desesperante, se levantó aún con ella entre las piernas y la lanzó de nuevo a la cama. Cayó sobre ella y la embistió rápido y hasta lo más hondo, provocando que ambos gimieran.

Ella se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió, sacándole sangre, mas no le importó. Quizás porque era el mejor sexo que había podido tener o porque Alice le había ayudado a borrar la culpa de no haber podido evitar la muerte de su madre. Gruñó cuando la sintió succionar la sangre de su cuello, la miró a los ojos y los descubrió rojos; la tomó fuertemente de la cintura antes de dar la estocada final. Y, _jodido infierno_, se corrieron juntos con una intensidad que no creyó fuera posible. Ella gritó su nombre potentemente, junto a miles de maldiciones en todos los idiomas (distinguió inglés, francés y latín), hasta el punto de que parecía que sus cuerdas vocales de desgarrarían, él hizo lo mismo.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Alice, totalmente agotado por el maldito sexo espectacular que acababa de tener con esa chica. Tan pronto su respiración se calmó, la volteó a ver.

—¿Qué coño eres y por qué viniste? —dijo, con tono de voz frío. Ella lo miró fijamente durante largo rato, antes de suspirar.

—Vine por diversión, estabas tan vulnerable cuando enterrabas el cuerpo de tu madre —contestó—. Y soy un vampiro —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos (aún llenos de sangre). Luchó por no envararse ante la imagen, debía permanecer dentro de su papel de hombre distante.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Debo decirte que eres muy talentoso —alabó, acercándose a él—. Estuve esperando una experiencia como ésta durante trescientos años…

Jasper casi no pudo pensar cuando sintió el dedo de ella recorrer su abdomen.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras a mi lado —dijo ella, sonriendo sensualmente—, juntos podríamos tener mucho sexo... todos los días.

La idea era jodidamente tentadora, ¿para qué negarlo? Especialmente teniéndola tan cerca, su polla rozando la piel suave de sus costillas. Gimió bajito, casi inaudible.

—Ven conmigo, Jasper; nada te ata a esta vida —se colgó de su cuello—. Sólo tenemos que botar las cenizas y escapar.

—Yo… —titubeó—, no puedo.

—Puedes hacerlo —afirmó—, ¿O piensas seguir viviendo en la casa donde tu madre murió? ¿Piensas lamentarte toda la vida? No insistiré más.

Lo pensó, estuvo dos minutos pensando en las posibilidades, y mandó todo al demonio antes de volver a besarla.

—¿Dónde podemos botar las cenizas? —cuestionó.

—Lo haremos luego —dijo ella, sonriendo—, tengo otros planes para esta noche. Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, _señorita_ —dijo risueño, recalcando el apelativo que le dio aún después de habérsela follado.

—Tranquilo, haré que lo sientas —rió pícaramente—. Ahora ven, que quiero follar.

Se acercó a ella y cayeron a la cama besándose con pasión. Ya tendrían tiempo para escaparse.


End file.
